Many modern cellular devices, particularly of the smartphone variety are sold at the retail level to consumers with the devices microphone pre-set in the “on” condition, which microphone remains in the “on” condition at the time of the line activation and transfer of possession to the consumer, in order to facilitate voice-activated algorithms which when so voice-activated allow the consumer voice-command access to a very wide array of account functions, Internet searches, and other data. Apple Inc.'s Siri, for example, was a pioneering innovation in the voice activated commands for cellular devices: Siri serves as an intelligence-emulating personal assistant and knowledge navigator which works as an application for Apple Inc.'s iOS, which uses a natural language user interface to answer questions, make recommendations, and perform actions by delegating requests to a set of Web services.
The Android OS system is, by percentage in the World Market, the most ubiquitous of the modern cellular smartphone devices. The newest examples of the Android smartphone system. Exemplified by the Samsung Galaxy S5, is currently sold with a pre-set voice listening and voice-activated system, so that, in cooperation with Google Inc., the utterance of a predetermined natural language phrase, in this instance “Okay Google” will automatically activate computer program algorithms such that when the so-equipped system “hears” such phase, transfer to account set-up or account activation will immediately ensue, which then equips the end user to issue the voice-activated commands of his or her choosing, in order to perform a wide variety of Internet functions.
In order to maintain a smartphone in the “always ready” sound-registry condition in which, for one example the “okay Google” system is sold (as integrated to the unit prior to the retail level) the system, as sold, operates with a microphone in the “always on” condition. Thus, when sold, such a so-configured phone registers all sounds, or at least all sounds within typical acoustic range of the human voice. The devices cannot be in a “ready” state for voice activated command-by-phrase without constant listening. All such microphone-received sounds, at least within the acoustic range of the human voice, are processed by a combination of hardware and the programmed command structure are excluded from algorithmic effect, and so that the intended phrase, in the current (at the time of this filing) Android/Google example, the phrase “Okay Google” is recognized, such that, when perceived by the machine, the programming steps intended by the end-user, such as a student researching a topic, are sent in motion. It is not possible for the machine (meaning the smartphone involved) to listen for the intended activation phrase, without being in a constant state of listening, to all voice sounds, a factor which is not always explained to the purchaser prior to the sales transaction.
The inherent nature of these “always on” voice-activated hardware/software systems in such so-equipped smartphones is to enable computer recognition of what is said, the translation of the recognized voice signal into digital format, and the broadcast of that digital copy of the voices(s) involved into a computer sever via the Internet, so as to allow the user experience to include the voice-activated commands designed into the system, thereby, spoken words within the acoustic perception range of the so-equipped smart phone, by the nature of the system, can be and in system operation are, transmitted to remote computers and computer-enabled recipients. Also, even with the huge gigabyte levels now publically known to be available on incredibly tiny chips, be programmed to retain all voice initiated data perceived by the machine, for an extended period of time equal to the memory capacity of the chip involved. Given that 256 gigabyte chips are not available at the public consumer electronics market (i.e. Lexar 256 GB SDXC Memory Card Professional Class 10 600X UHS-I), let alone as developed in the higher arts, the potential for life-of-unit-total perceived-sound retention exits, all in addition to the capacity for pre-transmission buffering and burst broadcast and, although labour-intensive, direct monitoring.
Public statements from military and intelligence officials (i.e. General Petraeus' statement on surveillance through appliances [http://www.wired.com/2012.03.petraeus-tv-remote], the whistleblower statements of former NSA senior administrator William Binney) it has long been in the public data, and covered on television and via Internet, that corporations and governmental bodies have long possessed the capacity to be remotely activate “smart” devices for intercept even when the unit involved gives the appearance of being in the “off” condition. Due to the copious public sources verifying this voice intercept potential even the most marginally intelligent person of evil motive cell phone prior to planning discussion, with the legitimate interception potential of such devices being thereby mitigated.
The above-described and rapidly evolving microwave cellular technology, brings with it the capacity destroy human “privacy” as all prior human civilizations, even the most totalitarian have previously understood the concept of “privacy.” We have now entered an age where, due to this ubiquitous technology, no conversation within acoustic range of a cellular smartphone can be truly considered, by the participants in that conversation, to be truly private, meaning immune from interception. Given the ubiquitous cultural availability of cellular devices, the net effect of these entangled technological developments is that any conversation, anywhere, is subject to electronic intercept by the corporate and governmental entities having access to the devices involved. In addition, as has already occurred, automatic scanning technology can now be used by companies such as pan-global electronic information companies of the largest sort to achieve real time, or post-conversation access to such conversational content for supply to governmental entities for prosecutorial purposes. The distinction between major electronic media companies on the one hand, and state newspapers and intelligence services becomes difficult to parse when the former do the bidding, even if under threat, for the latter.
A primary goal of the within the subject matter is to provide systems and method which can be employed by those seeking retention of citizen privacy.
The subject matter here stated is for interdiction of the acoustic monitoring characteristics and potentials of the modern smart phone. As set forth in the Drawings and Claims herein, the subject matter works to limit sound pickup by cellular devices by multiple means which means can be overlapped to increase the effectiveness of sound blockage.
The undersigned caused to the filed application Ser. No. 13/594,230, as inventor of the subject matter therein, a Mobile Device Holder with Independent Power Source To Aid in the Location of a Mobile Device. This is believed to have been the first patent application filed for a battery equipped cellular telephone case, and said filings specifically referenced the use of such battery power in such case for the emission of light and sound. The application which has published is incorporated herein by reference.
The provisional application herein and now filed, being for a battery-equipped cellular telephone case with internal sound generator and layered sound blockage for privacy is also reliant a battery, including but not limited to a USB-rechargeable battery, for the provision of electricity to power a speaker on the inside of a cellular telephone case.
As more particularly discussed hereinafter, the subject matter herein field is for multiple and complimentary systems in the structure of a cellular device case so as to provide sound jamming and/or sound insulation, and/or powered noise cancellation as means of restricting the entry of useful sound into the microphone(s) of cellular smartphone devices, as a means of citizen counter-action of the “constant surveillance” characteristics inherent in the “always on,” microphone systems as described under Background of the Subject matter, above. The powered subject matter here filed, and the complimentary sound insulation claims also here field, are illustrated in the Drawings which next follow, after which specific Claims are herein asserted.
These and many other advantages of the present subject matter will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the subject matter pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of preferred embodiments.